English Love Live Songs
by silverivy13
Summary: A collection of Love Live translyrics. I also take requests, just post them in the comments section!
1. Bokura no LIFE, Kimi to no LIVE

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **Bokura no LIFE, Kimi to no LIVE!**

 **Our LIFE, Our LIVE With You!**

 **By µ's**

...

 **This is our life! A life that's with you!**

 **.**

 **I want to catch all my dreams and try**

 **To reach the ones that fly throughout the sky**

 **If I jump boldly, then it will be okay, my life**

 **Hold onto hopes that keep on growing**

 **Stand on tiptoes as they continue going**

 **So let's embrace our new tomorrow with me and you**

 **Let's make all of our dreams come true**

 **.**

 **So that's right, if you just believe in fate!**

 **You will move forward with each new step that you take!**

 **.**

 **It's okay if you don't answer, I understand the same**

 **The places in our hearts that won't ever change**

 **And searching for those special moments**

 **We can share is only half the battle, so then**

 **Without cooling down in any shape or anyway**

 **Feverishly, I'll flap my wings everyday**

 **Your eyes will never ever leave my side**

 **Which tells me that what you desire is my love…** **Is my love!**

 **.**

And even though I still cry, we all do sometimes, so can't you be mine?

Beneath the never-changing sky, OK, sunshine

Falling down in a straight line

It's not a theory if you're here with me

Our feelings will come together to form meaning

So let's feel them right away

.

So that's right, there's one in all of us

A shining fragment of courage that's glorious

If you'll stay, we'll be always

.

It's a good idea, so chase after what you dream

We'll search for the hearts dancing across the streams

Stumbling when you trip but picking yourself up

To keep going is half of the fun, so then

I wonder if our smiles will reach the everlasting end?

Though we don't really need to promise things

I want to be with you everlasting

So let's run through this life together that's twinkling… that's twinkling!

.

Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I love you! I love you!

Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yeah!

.

It's okay if you don't answer, I understand the same

The places in our hearts won't ever change

And searching for those special moments

We can share is only half the battle, so then

Without cooling down in any shape or anyway

Feverishly, I'll flap my wings everyday

Your eyes will never ever leave my side

Which tells me that what you desire is my love… Is my love!


	2. Baby Maybe Koi no Button

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **Baby Maybe Koi no Button**

 **Baby Maybe Love's Button**

 **By µ's**

...

 **All of your kind words are not enough, I'm so close, I wish that we could touch**

 **But I sigh, it's because it seems th** **at I'm simply not brave enough**

 **.**

 **We grew so close because of our fate, so please don't realize that too late**

 **Acting so ignorant and smiling mi** **ght as well be a criminal thing**

 **.**

 **As we walk toge** **ther, side by side**

 **We sto** **p talkin** **g, both y** **ou and I**

 **I just wish that there was a love button** **(clicking, ordering)** **so let's begin!**

 **.**

 **At the start, we grew so close, as we both chose**

 **The happiness that came, how could I have ever known?**

 **Always** **(ba** **by)** **always** **(may** **be)**

 **I won't forget that doki doki**

 **I'm sure it'll always be okay**

 **Our meeting will bring, I know tomorrow is coming**

 **It would be so great to tell you** **(to tell you all the truth)**

 **We both stopped walking and stared at both you and me**

 _ **.**_

I wish my feelings would hitch a ride, and the wind would take them to your side

So you could hear all of my sweet, endearing thoughts of you and I

.

I tried to imagine me without you, but I don't understand when it's not two

But even so, I wish that I could know the real you that you hide inside

.

This secret is really frustrating

And it's selfishly expanding

I just know that there is a love button (and it was clicked) and things started!

.

Suddenly, you're denying it, joking a bit

Your eyes dart away from mine, nervously I admit

But still (sorry) but still (worry)

I don't ever want you to be hurting

It's okay to believe in what I say

Because I promise, I love you in every way

I really feel so strongly (I wish I could say these)

But our feelings passed by as we stared at you and I

.

At the start, we grew so close, as we both chose

The happiness that came, how could I have ever known?

Always (baby) always (maybe)

I won't forget that doki doki

I'm sure it will always be okay

Our meeting will bring, I know tomorrow is coming

It would be so great to tell you (to tell you all the truth)

We both stopped walking and stared at both you and me…

Did I press it finally?


	3. Snow Halation

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **Snow Halation**

 **By µ's**

 **...**

 **What's welling in my chest, strange feelings inside**

 **It's almost as if they flew down from the sky**

 **The special colors of winter hang in the air**

 **Making me excited anywhere**

 **.**

 **From when we met, wi** **thin that single moment**

 **Premonitions are ringing,** **within my heart's melody**

 **It cannot be stopped, it won't be stopped!**

 **So why?**

 **.**

 **They're ringing out, all my feelings aloud**

 **Heart-breaking pain, let's give it a name: "Snow halation"**

 **I can't wait for us two to feel the same, I cannot wait**

 **It's so frustrating, this lovely feeling**

 **Even in this frenzy, I can't stop, there's no hesitating**

 **I'll take the courage to steel my heart**

 **It's about to Start!**

 **.**

Without a sound and without a single sign

Both of our fates change silently every time

As my slow heartbeat begins to race so quickly

When I see the future that's coming

.

Whenever you have something troubling you

I'll come running to your side, I'll come so I'll hold you tight

Since wherever you are, that's where I

Fly high!

.

Hurry up now, before this ends somehow

I can't carry, they're too big for me: "True emotion"

It's so hard to do nothing more than dream of my feelings

Why can't you be mine for just this one time!

I cannot be confused by the kind eyes that you always use

Accept all my love and feelings!

Take them all now, Please!

.

They're ringing out, all my feelings aloud

Heart-breaking pain, let's give it a name: "Snow halation"

I can't wait for us two to feel the same, I cannot wait

It's so frustrating, this lovely feeling

Even in this frenzy, I can't stop, there's no hesitating

I'll take the courage to steel my heart

It's about to Start!


	4. Aishiteru Banzai

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **Aishiteru Banzai**

 **I Love You, Hooray!**

 **By µ's**

...

 **Three cheers for this love!**

 **I'm glad I'm here with you**

 **The present that I gave is all of these moments too**

 **Three cheers for this love!**

 **Since it's only just begun**

 **I'm counting on you again tomorrow**

 **When we'll reach our goal!**

 **.**

 **When you're sad, smile anyway**

 **It blows it all away**

 **With a laugh, the skies that were so gray**

 **All begin to clear away**

 **Although you're not sure what to do or say**

 **The road to happiness waits**

 **As it comes into view under the blue sky**

 **.**

 **From time to time, the rain will fall from the skies, but you know**

 **It's worse with no water**

 **We have to nurture all the seeds**

 **So they grow into giant trees full of our dreams**

 **.**

 **So!**

 **Three cheers "I love you"!**

 **With the courage to come through**

 **The present that we are both in, let's enjoy it too!**

 **Three cheers "I love you"!**

 **We can both do our best too**

 **So don't keep looking behind at the past**

 **Move forward at last!**

 **.**

Push forwards, even if it's hurting you

I'm right by your side too

When we move forward and start to reach

The sun lights up the East

The road that lies to the future ahead

Is simply answerless

But someone might know the answer to this

.

The storms that light up the sky are filled with a silver light

And it's shining so bright

Don't worry about the trees

Since everyone's dream is planted with strong feelings

.

So!

Three cheers for this love!

I'm glad I'm here with you

The present that I gave is all of these moments too

Three cheers for this love!

Since it's only just begun

I'm counting on you again tomorrow

When we'll reach our goal!

.

From time to time, the rain will fall from the skies, and the trees

Their trunks are now swaying

Since we will nurture all the seeds

They will grow into giant trees full of our dreams

.

So!

Three cheers "I love you"!

With the courage to come through

The present that we are both in, let's enjoy it too!

Three cheers "I love you"!

We can both do our best too

So don't keep looking behind at the past

Move forward at last!


	5. Aozora Jumping Heart

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

 **For Guest**

* * *

 **Aozora Jumping Heart**

 **Blue Sky JUMPING HEART**

 **By Aqours**

...

I'll run on down the path that leads to my dreams that I've never seen!

.

Shining Road! This feeling that everything is starting!

I searched for you with all my heart, pushing forward straight and true!

There's just no way that we can wait, so let's leap out now!

The courage that we have inside is breaking out of our hearts

.

Living here in the present means opening doors that you've never seen

(So more) And hides them far away

(Let's go!) I want to open them all up!

So let's look together!

.

Now it's starting My Story! (And now's the time!)

Blue skies are waiting ahead of me

Hug your dream closely to you Jumping Heart

And only with that I can move on to tomorrow, with my youth full speed ahead

And right from where it began! (Sunshine Story)

Cherish that thrill in our hearts for always

We'll all go run ahead and chase our dreams

But not knowing what could happen when you are with everyone

Is part of the fun!

.

Open mind, you must tell me everything you're thinking

I'm not able to be perfect, it's impossible for me

For now, let's fly energetically into the sky

From our own Start Line, I wonder if I'll reach the goal in time

.

From inside a world that's shining, I surely heard you call out to me

(So more) I wanted to hear you

(Let's go!) Towards the other side of the light

So let's go together!

.

I want to change My Future! (So where to now?)

Rising like the sun after a rainstorm

Our dreams are shining Charging Heart

Let's give it our all so we can reach our dreams, isn't youth surprisingly strong?

"I want to change" I had said (Sunshine Mission)

All our feelings are surely important

We'll all go run forward and reach our dreams

Although I can't say, it must be since you're all here with me today

Everything's okay!

.

Jumping Heart! But the fact that I want to start quickly

Charging Heart! I only realized it now suddenly

So where is the goal? Hey, I wonder? I really don't know

I may not know, but let's have fun wherever we go

.

Now it's starting My Story! (And now's the time!)

Blue skies are waiting ahead of me

Hug your dream closely to you Jumping Heart

And only with that I can move on to tomorrow, with my youth full speed ahead

And right from where it began! (Sunshine Story)

Cherish that thrill in our hearts for always

We'll all go run ahead and chase our dreams

But not knowing what could happen when you are with everyone is so fun!

We'll all go run forward and reach our dreams

Although I can't say, it must be since you're all here with me today

Everything's okay!

So let's all go!


	6. Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan**

 **The Premontion Winter Gave Me**

 **BiBi**

 **...**

 **Footsteps coming, walking to me, I wish it was you badly**

 **Although I know that can't be so, but I can still hope**

 **What I'm feeling, that I'm wanting to walk by your side finally**

 **Now I'm wanting and I'm hoping you'll get my feelings**

 **.**

 **All my words won't come aloud, freezing as they all come out**

 **It seems again you're late, as I stand here, alone, and wait**

 **Your back I'm looking for, wishing that you'd come once more**

 **You can't be here right now, not within this busy crowd**

 **.**

 **Today, I wish I had said it that it is you I miss**

 **But I know it is too late, yet, I'm filled up with regret**

 **So right now, I'll try to call you again**

" **Come right here, back to me. I'm right here, still waiting."**

 **I'll try to tell that to you**

 **.**

 **I hesitated, and I still waited, I haven't decided**

 **I trace the bits of the stars with my timid fingertips**

 **The day I met you and found out what all this love is too is hurting**

 **I hesitated, and I still waited, I haven't decided**

 **And it's getting late, and I cannot wait, or I'll make a big mistake**

 **I guess I like it, and it's that that's making me timid**

 **But still I want to see you**

 **.**

Footsteps coming, walking to me, I wish it was you badly

Although I know that can't be so, but I can still hope

What I'm feeling, that I'm wanting to walk by your side finally

Now I'm wanting and I'm hoping you'll get my feelings

.

As I hung a string of lights that fell from the windowside

A feeling washed over me, and I felt as though I'd start crying

I had a feeling that way that I would see you today

But I still want to believe it's more than a feeling

.

Today, I wish, I could admit I want to see you a bit

But I refused, didn't tell you, I had no reason to

I think I'll go to the place I met with you

Just in case you're there, in the winter's air

And waiting right there for me

.

I hesitated, and I still waited, I haven't decided

And it's getting late, and I cannot wait, or I'll make a big mistake

I guess I like it, and it's that that's making me timid

But still I want to see you

.

I started running, and I'm trembling, from the cold around me

It stung my cheeks as my heartbeat raced fast inside of me

The day I knew I was so in love with you still makes me cry everytime

I started running, and I'm trembling, from the cold around me

But I can see someone waving from far ahead of me

And I'm sure it's you, who is also running towards me too

And I'll say that I love you

.

Footsteps coming, walking to me, and now it's you finally

Now you're coming, running to me, so straightforwardly

What I'm feeling, that I'm wanting to walk by your side finally

And you're running with that feeling, we feel the same thing

.

[RAP]

The premonition that winter gave to me, that you're coming

The premonition of winter, of a passionate love calling

The premonition that winter gave to me, that you're coming

The premonition of winter, of a passionate love calling


	7. Futari Happiness

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **Futari Happiness**

 **Our Happiness**

 **Lily White**

 **...**

 **I want to watch you for always, I want to watch you every day**

 **I want to watch you for always, gazing morning through night today**

 **.**

 **I can feel your gentleness when I'm with you**

 **Although you always act so nonchalant too**

 **And I then get this strong feeling**

 **That the two us can be happy**

 **.**

 **Whenever I'm with you** **(I want to)** **our hearts grow closer to** **(be by you)**

 **Beating as one, but is that the truth?**

 **And forever, us two (the both of us)**

 **We will chase our dreams and stay together**

 **Like this forever, it's just you and me**

 **.**

 **I'm always counting them, all of the wonderful shared moments**

 **It feels like your heart is protecting me and then keeping me from harm**

 **It's this that I want to say, I need to hurry to tell you today**

 **So I reach and tug you close to me**

 **.**

Although you act really nonchalant to me

That's how your gentleness shines and is glowing

And I know, without doubts really

That you and me can become happy

It's this that I believe...

.

When this love for you started to overflow

And these feelings became something that's normal

I've made my choice, I can't go back

I'll become happy with you at last

.

If I say it to you (I want you) I want to be with you too (to be mine)

Then we'll know for sure what is the truth?

And forever, us two (the both of us)

We will coat our dreams with a brand new shine

And chase them this time, as both you and me

.

I'm always playing them, all the memories and the moments

This bond that we share ties me to you so I can't leave you right there

It's this that I want to say, I need to hurry to tell you today

Hey, come here, stay closer to me, dear

.

I'm always counting them, all of the wonderful shared moments

It feels like your heart is protecting me and then keeping me from harm

It's this I want to say, but when I go to you on that day

So I reach and tug you so much closer to me

.

I'm always playing them, all the memories and the moments

This bond that we share ties me to you so I can't leave you right there

It's this that I want to say, I need to hurry to tell you today

Hey, come here, stay closer to me, dear

.

With this love for you that really overflows

And these feelings that are something that's normal

I just know, without doubts really

That you and me can become happy

It's this that I believe...


	8. Love Marginal

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **Love Marginal**

 **By Printemps**

 **...**

 **I board the train as I say "I'm going" to you**

 **And as I flash a smile too**

 **My lips are quivering just ever so slightly**

 **As these painful feelings course through me**

 **.**

 **If it was easy to tell you what I'm feeling**

 **I wouldn't be doing dumb things**

 **Just like writing your name on the glass window pane**

 **But these feelings of mine will not change**

 **.**

 **I wish I could become crystal clear and bear my heart for you**

 **Instead I stand here as a friend and nothing more to you**

 **But all this throbbing pain in my heart can't be changed**

 **I hope they don't notice, or else it's all in vain**

 **Please give back the person who could bear her heart so easily**

 **Because even though we're friends, I'm in love and it's hurting me**

 **I can't hide it from you, and I can't forget it too**

 **With this secret kept inside, I stare out the window's view**

.

As the scenery through the window changes now

All of my tears come falling down

I play it off quickly, as if I'm just yawning

And I look out at the scenery

.

Having you around me is such a painful thing

You're always too kind to me

Knowing you talk to her, you like talking to that girl

It break my heart as my feelings stir

.

Someday I want to dream about you being tied down next to me

In the same way that lovers are drawn together so closely

I know that it's selfish, but it is still my wish

And I really don't want anybody to notice

I want to dream about our hearts being tied down to each other

So we could obtain the happiness that belongs to lovers

My selfish wish today, I'm sorry, there's no way

It's my own secret, trapped within a Love Marginal

.

On the day that we both met, I can still see that day so clearly and yet

Just why is it? That day hurts, yet it's shining within all my memories?

.

I wish I could become crystal clear and bear my heart for you

But I just stand here as a friend and nothing more to you

But all this throbbing pain in my heart hasn't changed

I wish that you'd notice, but I know it's in vain

Please give back the person who could bear her heart so easily

Because even though we're friends, I'm in love and it's hurting me

I can't hide it from you, but I can't stay silent too

With this secret kept inside, I stare out the window's view


	9. Unbalanced Love

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **Unbalanced Love**

 **By Printemps**

 **...**

 **I wish that you would stop being nice**

 **It's a lie, it's a lie, since it must be a lie**

 **All because you're always so kind to me**

 **Farther, farther in this love I'm falling**

 **I'm always here, and I'm always at your side so near**

 **We're only friends… is that how this ends?**

 **My heart's hurting and it gets worse since I am hiding**

 **Everything that I keep on feeling**

 **.**

 **What you are doing is a cruel thing**

 **Playing with me so carelessly**

 **My heart throbs when you look at me**

 **Will you ever notice all of my feelings?**

 **.**

 **It's hard for to me to watch you doing such things**

 **Since I'm hiding all of these impure feelings**

 **It's getting too hard to hide what they are**

 **They'll overflow, it's true, through my lips they'll come through**

 **And spell out the words that "I love you."**

 **.**

 **I wish that you would stop being nice**

 **It's a lie, it's a lie, kindness must be a lie**

 **All because you're always so good to me**

 **Further, further in this love I'm falling**

 **You're always here, and you're always at my side so near**

 **We're only friends… is that how this ends?**

 **My heart's hurting and it gets worse since I am hiding**

 **Everything that I won't stop feeling**

 **.**

When you lean closer to speak in my ear

You say the words you want me to hear

I can feel my face begin to heat

I wonder, why am I just so naive?

.

To be honest, it is really hurting me

To look at you since you are all that I see

I can't go on now, like this anyhow

I want to forget too, everything I once knew

But I still want to say "I love you."

.

I said "It's fine if you are mean to me"

Nevermind, I really can't take it, sorry

Whenever you treat me very coldly

I just want to cry from words from you

.

They'll overflow, it's true, through my lips they'll come through

And spell out the words that "I love you."

.

I said "It's fine if you are mean to me"

Nevermind, I really couldn't take it, sorry

When you treat me like you don't know a thing

I just want to cry from words from you

"Don't be so nice", sorry but that is simply a lie

Because I want you to be so nice

If I keep hiding everything that I will keep feeling

We'll stay friends forever, you and me


	10. Binetsu Kara Mystery

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

 **For Mercenaria del Sol**

* * *

 **Binetsu Kara Mystery**

 **Mystery From Slight Fever**

 **lily white**

 **...**

 **This summer seems a bit different someway**

 **The scent in the air doesn't smell the same**

 **This summer seems a bit different someway**

 **The scent in the air intoxicates**

 **.**

 **I wish that I could be** **(I wish that I could be)**

 **A bit more mature acting** **(And I'm not a kid, see?)**

 **I've always felt this way** **(I've always felt this way)**

 **Since I heard your voice that day**

 **So then please...** **turn and look at me!**

 **.**

 **So I wonder what will be my next dream that I'll see?**

 **But somehow thinking, that is saddening**

 **It's scary, I know, but I won't run and go… this fever is a mystery**

 **I wonder what will I see within this sudden, new dream?**

 **But somehow, thinking that is exciting**

 **I'll learn it from you, how to show my love too** **(Is it chance, or, maybe fate?)**

 **It won't work alone, so come and join the show!**

 **.**

The summer slowly takes a hold of me

It's time to change my hairstyle maybe

The summer slowly takes a hold of me

I blush wearing my bikini

.

I'm always watching you (I'm always watching you)

Very passionately (but it's embarrassing)

So won't you notice me? (So won't you notice me?)

Since it's you that I'm watching

So hurry… turn and look at me!

.

Under the sun's burning rays, it seems again today

Just like always, I'm way too shy to say

But you're so nice, and it's that I despise… my first love is a mystery

Under the sun's gentle rays, it seems again today

I'm to shy to say what I want to say

I have a request, so then please do your best (I want my heart to beat quickly)

Please do your best to fall in love with me!

.

 **So hurry, turn and look at me!** **(show that you're facing)**

 **My love just grows** **(it will overflow!)**

 **.**

 **So I wonder what will be my next dream that I'll see?**

 **But somehow thinking, that is saddening**

 **It's scary, I know, but I won't run and go… this fever is a mystery**

 **I wonder what will I see within this sudden, new dream?**

 **But somehow, thinking that is exciting**

 **I'll learn it from you, how to show my love too** **(Is it chance, or, maybe fate?)**

 **It won't work alone, so come and join the show!**


	11. Storm in Lover

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

 **For JayXNitro**

* * *

 **Storm in Lover**

 **Eli x Umi**

 **...**

 **See you this Summer, in this year's Summer**

 **This summer marks the beginning of our Story**

 **So please don't ever run away, and please don't be afraid**

 **When we see each other, Storm in Lover**

 **.**

 **I won't ever stop, so why not say it now?**

 **Whoever looks away is the loser for now**

 **I won't stop anymore, and when it's just us two**

 **Here on the beach, I'll always love you**

 **.**

 **Yes, No, Say yes! Accept my love**

 **And accept all of my many overflowing passions**

 **Yes, No, Say yes! Your heart will say**

 **The answer that you've been meaning to give me ever since that one day**

 **.**

 **See you this Summer, in this year's Summer**

 **I feel like I'm going to melt because of your gaze**

 **And now my body is calling, everything is calling**

 **Don't ever leave me since You are my love**

 **See you this Summer, in this year's Summer**

 **This summer marks the beginning of our Story**

 **So please don't ever run away, and please don't be afraid**

 **When we see each other, Storm in Lover**

.

I won't go home yet, that's what I'm thinking

To embarrass and excite you, but is that mean?

Hey, I'm not going home, as the waves are flowing

They softly urge you to embrace me

.

Yes, No, Say yes! Once swept away

The passion of love is something that overtakes

Yes, No, Say yes! And I awake

The real me opens her eyes as our summer begins on this day

.

We dance at Sunset, in the pretty Sunset

I just want to share a dream with you somehow and yet

My entire body's calling, everything is calling

This has to be fate since You are my love

We dance at Sunset, in the pretty Sunset

The perfume of your heart tempts me so close to you

So please don't ever run away, and please don't be afraid

Love must be a storm, Storm in Lover

.

Yes, No, Say yes! Accept my love

And accept all of my many overflowing passion

Yes, No, Say yes! Your heart will say

The answer that you've been meaning to give me ever since that day

.

See you this Summer, in this year's Summer

I feel like I'm going to melt because of your gaze

And now my body is calling, everything is calling

Don't ever leave me since You are my love

See you this Summer, in this year's Summer

This summer marks the beginning of our Story

So please don't ever run away, and please don't be afraid

When we see each other, Storm in Lover

Love must be a storm, Storm in Lover


	12. Step! ZERO to ONE

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **Step! ZERO to ONE**

 **By Aqours**

...

 **It's a new adventure, though I was alone, sure**

 **I still found everyone, all by chance, yes, I won for sure**

 **Zero is where we start, take the courage to part**

 **I want to change so just Step! All right!**

 **.**

 **We work hard to raise the leaves from their troublesome seeds**

 **Let's stop with all the picking!**

 **Let's try to spread the seeds of a beautiful something**

 **That sounds just like a dream**

 **.**

 **If you walk down the road, you can see as you go:**

 **The seasons change kind of slow**

 **My feet have gone against me, involuntarily dancing**

 **So it's you that I'll meet**

 **.**

 **It's stupid to count all of your worries if it's excitement that you seek**

 **Ah! This wavering heart of mine**

 **Won't you tell me this time what to do to make it feel fine!**

 **.**

 **Changing years go by, and even when they don't, they still fly**

 **I can feel it this time, so maybe this time, maybe this time**

 **Let's all yank open the doors that are keeping us at zero**

 **It's finally time to change this me**

 **And maybe the future that's waiting for us will remain a mystery…**

 **ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE… STEP!**

 **ZERO to ONE, Steppin' my heart!**

 **.**

Even flowers still wait in hopes for that one date

The day they'll bloom and meet their fate

Why don't we try to be beautiful flowers blooming

That look just like a dream

.

While we all rush on towards the next moment I want to try to enjoy the present

Ah! This fluttering heart of mine

Won't you please just confirm what I should do to make it firm!

.

Moving years go by, and even when they don't, they still fly

I won't hesitate now, so maybe this time, maybe this time

Let's cross the difference before we keep staying here at zero

Time for me to take a step forwards

And although the future that's waiting for us will remain a mystery…

ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE… STEP!

ZERO to ONE, Steppin' my heart!

.

Changing years go by, and even when they don't, they still fly

I can feel it this time, so maybe this time, maybe this time

Let's all yank open the doors that are keeping us at zero

It's finally time to change this me

And maybe the future that's waiting for us will remain a mystery…

.

It's a new adventure, though I was alone, sure

I still found everyone, all by chance, yes, I won for sure

Zero is where we start, take the courage to part

Let's all get moving so just Step! All right!


	13. BlueBerry Train

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **Blue Berry Train**

 **By Kotori Minami**

 **...**

 **It's running now, the berry berry train**

 **Sweet and sour, with such a tang**

 **.**

 **Hey, Mr. Mirror, can you please tell me**

 **And help to make me as cute as someone can be!**

 **.**

 **Well, this is something that makes girls worry**

 **For now, fashion is what I want, the best quality of all!**

 **.**

 **Take it off? Leave it in? I turn 'round again**

 **And does this outfit go well with this ribbon?**

 **.**

 **No, no, I'm gonna be really late!**

 **Oh no, I'll dash to the station gates!**

 **How can I start my first date with an apology?!**

 **No, no, that would be awful, really!**

 **Oh no, train please hurry to get me!**

 **This sharp feeling is uneasy, sour to me**

 **Please hurry, Blueberry Train!**

.

Hey, Mr. Clock please will you listen to me?

Will you stop ticking for just a little bit please?

.

It's something girls use when they need an excuse

It can't be helped since it is for being pretty even more

.

Open it? Or close it? My head repeats this

As I mess with the buttons upon my chest

.

Really, I thought about it so much

There's no time to rethink this enough

It would be so awful if I kept my date waiting!

Really, I'm hesitating too much

Is there time to rethink this enough?

I can only hope that you'll be a little late

Go slowly, Blueberry Train!

.

No, no, I'm gonna be really late!

Oh no, I'll dash to the station gates!

How can I start my first date with an apology?!

No, no, that would be awful, really!

Oh no, train please hurry to get me!

This sharp feeling is uneasy, sour to me

Please hurry, Blueberry Train!

.

Really, I thought about it so much

There's no time to rethink this enough

It would be so awful if I kept my date waiting!

Really, I'm hesitating too much

Is there time to rethink this enough?

I can only hope that you'll be a little late

Go slowly, Blueberry Train!


	14. Junai Lens

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **Junai Lens**

 **Pure Love Lens**

 **By Nozomi Tojo**

...

 **Believe me… in the moment your heart was throbbing and pounding**

 **Believe me… the pure love in your lens is shining for all to see**

 **.**

 **Let's get close with a "thump thump" heartbeat**

 **It's my rules, so "thump thump" we're charging**

 **.**

 **Hey, what's up? What's your problem? It's a hopeless love you're in with them?**

 **Why don't I help you out then with this wondrous power I've been given**

 **.**

 **What is your true intention? Does it really not work if it's not him?**

 **Then close your eyes with me, and whisper his name so gently**

 **.**

 **So we will both pray, since it's truly for your sake**

 **For all your feelings to be granted so incredibly**

 **.**

 **Believe me… in the moment your heart was throbbing and pounding**

 **Since, you see, true love encounters aren't chances, they are real things**

 **Believe me… the pure love in your lens is so sharp that it cut me**

 **And you say that his shining smile is the best, everyday**

 **I feel the intensity of all of your feelings… I'll be cheering!**

 **.**

Let's get close with a "thump thump" heartbeat

It's my rules, so "thump thump" we're charging

Let's get close with a "thump thump" heartbeat

If you like him, show him the best you can be!

.

You can talk to me, alright? What, your first love has made you cry?

Okay, then, I'll encourage you with my own special power

.

So is this how you'll solve them? You really want to forget about him?

Then open up your eyes, and then speak your wish with no lies

.

Then receive from me this power that is bursting

The strength to achieve your own victory in anything!

.

You're waiting… but it seems this love is unmoving, no really!

So well then, no matter which way you will choose, it's changing

You're waiting… but I think that if you choose leaping, succeeding

You'll find that you now have his attention at last, don't go back

To convey all your feelings is the true biggest key… we're practicing!

.

Take a picture "Pa pa pa" we say

My Love Lens goes "Pa pa pa" let's go

Take a picture "Pa pa pa" we say

I really want your pure love to go your way!

.

Believe me… in the moment your heart was throbbing and pounding

Believe me… the pure love in your lens is shining for all to see

Believe me… in the moment your heart was throbbing and pounding

Since, you see, true love encounters aren't chances, they are real things

Believe me… the pure love in your lens is so sharp that it cut me

And you say that his shining smile is the best, everyday

I feel the intensity of all of your feelings… I'll be cheering!

.

Let's get close with a "thump thump" heartbeat

It's my rules, so "thump thump" we're charging

Let's get close with a "thump thump" heartbeat

If you like him, show him the best you can be!


	15. Garasu no Hanazono

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

 **For Fortress**

* * *

 **Garasu no Hanazono**

 **Garden of Glass**

 **Eli x Nozomi**

...

 **A maze that's full of dreams… a maze full of lilies...**

 **.**

 **When your eyes, filled to the brim with longing**

 **Turn away from me because you're still searching**

 **I feel so lonely and want to say**

 **That I'm right here beside you for always**

 **.**

 **Ah! Let's go with just us two, the Garden of Glass is waiting for you**

 **There's no one here but us, we only need us two**

 **So we can bloom softly just like we're breaking**

 **.**

 **Sitting on the secret swing**

 **In the garden, swinging with you beside me**

 **Just gazing in our eyes, staring very softly**

 **A girl who's fallen in love, dreaming of love**

 **Her quiet sigh is heard from above**

 **Lonely… Contented yet so Lonely...**

 **.**

So that the heart that I'm chasing for

Won't go away and leave me anymore

Please stay here beside me for always

Since I'm feeling very lonely these days

.

Ah! Here in the maze of dreams, the glass butterflies fly around me

While tempting me forward, they're tempted even more

I can see, I'll wave my fingers like they're breaking

.

This is our secret Romance

Though I want to feel you so close beside me

All we can do is stare, gazing so painfully

Girls who have fallen in love, dreaming of love

These feelings that we both can't hope to dream of...

Must they be so painful?

.

We'll fall asleep next to each other dreaming in the flower garden

I love your kind hand as it strokes my hair

It's love… and more...

.

This is our secret Romance

Though I want to feel you so close beside me

All we can do is stare, gazing so painfully

Girls who have fallen in love, dreaming of love

These feelings that we both can't hope to dream of...

Must they be so painful?

Sitting on the secret swing

In the garden, swinging with you beside me

Just gazing in our eyes, staring very softly

A girl who's fallen in love, dreaming of love

Her quiet sigh is heard from above

Lonely… Contented yet so Lonely...

.

A maze that's full of dreams… a maze full of lilies...


	16. Yume de Yozora wo Terashitai

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **Yume de Yozora wa Terashitai**

 **I Want To Light Up The Night Sky With Our Dreams**

 **By Takami Chika, Sakurauchi Riko, Watanabe You, Kunikida Hanamaru, Tsushima Yoshiko, & Kurosawa Ruby**

...

Are feelings really all I have left to hold onto?

That's just not true, so look again but not with eyes, use your heart instead

You'll see that everyone has something they're wishing for

Let's try to feel that that is real within this precious place

.

As the stars come out at night, they give the waves a light

It's the color of ideals we're reaching for

If you just have faith that your wish will come true one day

It'll open your path to the future

.

You'll see it for sure

So maybe it's a stairway

Maybe a door in the way

Dreams all have a different shape

.

They depend on you alone

Now it's time to all connect

So everyone, let's connect

Now it's time so let's go light up the night sky!

.

They will not… ever fade…

These things will always stay

All the sights and the sounds that made

Us all who we are today

.

So that they… always stay…

That they don't get erased

Let's all start from right here today

Let's jump forward in our way

.

So is it a stairway for you?

Maybe a door you can use?

When you've found a dream that will make you ask that

I whispered to you softly "I'm so glad for you…"

.

It's okay if you just start looking for the shape only

It's fluttering, if your heart's beating and being led on by longing

Every person has a power, I know that that's true

To fly to it, to those precious, your power takes you to them

.

Looking up at the night sky, we all can see a light

Rising up high carrying our feelings

And I do have faith that our wish will come true one day

We've opened our path to the future

I'll see it for sure

.

Could this be a promise?

Or a prayer that we missed?

From now on, all of our dreams

Will grow bigger in everything

.

Now it's time to all connect

So everyone, let's connect

So that we all can go light up the night sky!

.

They will not… ever fade…

So please don't go away!

Not when I have just realized

All of my passion inside

.

So that they… always stay…

That they don't get erased

Let's all start from right here today

Let's jump forward in our way

.

I want to make a promise

So let's work hard for it

Now I've found a dream that I want to realize

And I'll always hold this joy very close to me

.

They will not… ever fade…

These things will always stay

All the sights and the sounds that made

Us all who we are today

.

So that they… always stay…

That they don't get erased

Let's all start from right here today

Let's jump forward in our way

.

So is it a stairway for you?

Maybe a door you can use?

When you've found a dream that will make you ask that

I whispered to you softly "I'm so glad for you…"


	17. Suki Desu Ga, Suki Desu Ka?

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **Suki Desu Ga, Suki Desu Ka?**

 **I Love You, But Do You Love Me?**

 **By Kotori and Hanayo**

 **...**

 **Wow wow Loving you!**

 **I know I love you, do you love me too?**

 **Because I love you... yeah, yeah!**

 **.**

 **Loving you!**

 **I'm so glad that you're back, now please look at me!**

 **Loving you!**

 **I'm so glad that you're back, today is now ending yeah yeah!**

 **Why don't we both just purr and relax**

 **Now that we're both back together (Purring! Purring!)**

 **Why don't you close your eyes and leave it to me?**

 **I'll rub your back gently (Rubbing! Rubbing!)**

 **.**

 **Always, your favorite soup's ready**

 **So why don't you eat if you're hungry?**

 **It may not be that good but don't fret…**

 **Since I did my best!**

 **.**

 **Because I love you, since I love you too, saying it's just not enough to do**

 **Because I love you, just please let me do this one thing as I'm wishing too**

 **So please just only look at me (Oh yeah, oh yeah!)**

 **I'm all that I want you to see (I'm begging you to just look at me)**

 **.**

 **I know I love you, do you love me too?**

 **Because I love you... yeah, yeah!**

 **.**

Loving now!

You did so great today, so come over here please

Loving now!

You did so great today, it must've been hard? Yeah, yeah!

Let me pat your shivering cold cheeks

And warm them up from winter's bite (Patting! Patting!)

If that gets you even the slightest bit warm

Then I'll hug you some more! (Throbbing! Throbbing!)

.

Don't you see, the room is so clean

With a small flower decorating

Does my apron look nice and neat yet?

Since I did my best!

.

I know I love you, do you love me too? I have to confirm to know it's true

Because I like you, then I'll say it too, I just want to convey the truth!

Because there is too much to lose (Oh yeah, oh yeah!)

Our love won't end unless I choose!

.

All of the thoughts that are hurting you

I want to do away with them all too

Am I at all necessary to you?

Won't you tell me PLEASE!

.

Because I love you, since I love you too, saying it's just not enough to do

Because I love you, just please let me do this one thing as I'm wishing too

So please just only look at me, I'm all that I want you to see

I know I love you, do you love me too? I have to confirm to know it's true

Because I like you, then I'll say it too, I just want to convey the truth!

Because this all matters to me (Oh yeah, oh yeah!)

I want to protect this loving! (I won't ever let go of this love)

.

Wow wow Loving you!

I know I love you, do you love me too?

Because I love you... yeah, yeah!

I know I love you, do you love me too?

Because I love you... yeah, yeah!


	18. SENTIMENTAL StepS

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **SETIMENTAL StepS**

 **By µ's**

...

 **When we pass by on the streets, will you even notice me?**

 **Once we've grown up, everything is changing**

 **Will this turn out to be just another memory?**

 **So that's what I'm thinking currently...**

 **.**

 **Because you're always there when things are amiss**

 **I took you for granted and thought things would stay like this**

 **I thought our everyday life of ups and downs**

 **Would continue no matter what came around**

 **.**

 **The feeling I have right now within my heart**

 **Hoping these fun days won't part**

 **It's the first time that I have felt this way**

 **.**

 **When we pass by on the streets, will you even notice me?**

 **I can't even imagine what's coming**

 **When you and I are grown, will we both change or no?**

 **But we'll always be together, so...**

 **.**

Though we can't tell that it's really happening

You and I have definitely been changing

From the place where we buried all the seeds

The tiny leaves are sprouting out and singing

.

I finally noticed that something had changed

That somewhere along the way

The seasons painted the town anew

.

I tried to call out to you while the light filtered down too

But the wind drowned me out as it blew

For just a split second, all of the scenery

Looked just a little bit sad to me

.

It's all in my head, surely things are still the same

As we run around until we're about to fall down

Hey wait, please wait, are you stopping on the way home?

.

When we pass by on the streets, will you even notice me?

I can't even imagine what's coming

When you and I are grown, will we both change or no?

But we'll always be together, so...

.

I tried to call out to you while the light filtered down too

But the wind drowned me out as it blew

For just a split second, all of the scenery

Looked just a little bit sad to me

It looked a little bit sad to me...


	19. Arashi no Naka no Koi Dakara

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

 **For OH BOI**

* * *

 **Arashi no Naka no Koi Dakara**

 **Because It's Love Amidst the Storm**

 **By µ's**

 **...**

 **To be shaken by fated winds is my destiny in the end**

 **But even so, if it's all for love then I will fight everyone**

.

Surely this doesn't mean the end (I don't want to have to give up)

Ah, it was forbidden (My feelings are growing so big)

I can't find salvation although I try; there's no prayers within my sight

.

 **We were staring at each other (Forget everything else)**

 **And time was what I wanted (Words aren't needed right now)**

 **Run away? There's no way! Because our wishes all haven't been granted just yet**

 **.**

 **And once we're in the next world (I want to meet you again)**

 **After we've been born again (I want to meet you again)**

 **This time around, let's both swear a vow to find happiness somehow (let's make a vow)**

 **Come on, let's go through the door (I'm sending you off finally)**

 **Come on, right after you leave (You'll depart from this world)**

 **Don't turn back to look once you go (Disappear from my sight… I'm begging!)**

 **I hope we don't meet again**

 **.**

 **Within the dreams that we see (inside both our dreams)**

 **Your soul is drawing to me (all for the sake of love)**

 **No matter where our bodies drift off to**

 **Will you still hear my voice calling to you?**

 **Within the dreams that we see (inside both our dreams)**

 **Your soul is drawing to me (all for the sake of love)**

 **And it's not something sad, since there's just no way, since we're both together for always**

 **We were staring at each other (Forget everything else)**

 **And time was what I had wanted (Words aren't needed right now)**

 **Run away? There's no way!**

 **Because our wishes all haven't been granted just yet**

 **And they won't although I've been praying**

.

On that day I felt like I fell in love at first sight

And now it feels like that day was really only yesterday, right?

On that day, just us two, I was sure that us two would be tied down finally

That was something I once believed...

.

The next world that we're in

Is a world of peaceful bliss

Definitely, let's both swear a vow to find happiness somehow (let's make a vow)

Come on, you'll go through the door (I'm sending you off finally)

Come on, and after you leave (You'll depart from this world)

I can't call you, though I want to (Disappear from my sight… I'm begging!)

All my tears are overflowing

.

Holding onto illusions (holding onto dreams)

We continue living on (holding on softly)

While we cling tight to all these memories, while keeping them warm with eternal loving

Holding onto illusions (holding onto dreams)

We continue living on (holding on softly)

Even if there's nothing you can give to meme, a single warm kiss is all I need

.

To be shaken by fated winds is my destiny in the end

But even so, if it's all for love then I will fight everyone

(Stop time right here, I'm begging !)

A flame of revolution starts...

.

Within the dreams that we see (inside both our dreams)

Your soul is drawing to me (all for the sake of love)

No matter where our bodies drift off to

Will you still hear my voice calling to you?

Within the dreams that we see (inside both our dreams)

Your soul is drawing to me (all for the sake of love)

And it's not something sad, since there's just no way, since we're both together for always

We were staring at each other (Forget everything else)

And time was what I had wanted (Words aren't needed right now)

Run away? There's no way!

Because our wishes all haven't been granted just yet

And they won't although I've been praying


	20. Nightingale Love Song

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **Nightingale Love Song**

 **By Printemps**

 **...**

 **Can you catch this bird and will you cage her?**

 **Because you're the only one for me**

 **All that I want to sing is a new MELODY,** **it's a love song of my feelings**

 **.**

 **'cause I'm in love I'm singin' love**

 **.**

 **Just for a bit, within this night swept by the wind**

 **I want to know the heart that you never show**

" **I should give up" are all my thoughts, but I won't stop**

 **It's impossible for me to do, and when I finally realized that too**

 **What I chose, it's my only road, was to live true to what my heart shows**

 **.**

 **For always**

 **I will chase it**

 **I will hold it close**

 **This excitement inside me…** **all of these feelings of love that I just want to say**

 **Last always!**

 **.**

 **Don't erase it, please, this new MELODY**

 **The day where all of my dreams come true**

 **Just like in a fairytale, it all lies with you**

 **Within my heart that's still wishing too**

 **Can you catch this bird and will you cage her?**

 **Because you're the only one for me**

 **All that I want to sing is a new MELODY, it's a love song of my feelings**

 **.**

'cause I'm in love I'm singin' love

The one I love is here with me

.

Our voices hold inside each one, they carry warmth

Another way to show you my feelings today

It might be frail, but that's okay, since I won't fail

When my feelings go into phrases, they become passionate in all ways

.

And that's why

Though hesitating

Though blinking back tears

It's all so you'll receive them… all of these feelings of love that I just want to cry

So that's why!

.

As this love song plays, hold it close someway

The encounter where we had met too

Just like in a fairytale, it all lies with you

The dream that I want to think will come true

The bird wants to sing this new melody

A nightingale of all my feelings

So when did you also enter this cage with me without me ever noticing?

.

For always

I will chase it

I will hold it close

This excitement inside me… all of these feelings of love that I just want to say

Last always!

.

Don't erase it, please, and this MELODY

The day where all of my dreams come true

Just like in a fairytale, it all lies with you

Within my heart that's still wishing too

Can you catch this bird and will you cage her?

Because you're the only one for me

All that I want to sing is a new MELODY, it's a love song of my feelings

Within this cage, now that you're here with me, I'll sing a love song of feelings

.

'cause I'm in love I'm singin' love

The one I love is here with me


	21. Takaramonos

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **Takaramonos**

 **Treasures**

 **By µ's**

 **...**

 **So where will our smiles take us? Tell me, do you know?**

 **Well, just think of where you want to go and**

 **Hurry and hurry and Go!**

 **.**

 **Having fun could be the key you need to unlock everything you are hiding**

 **Brush away the things you dislike, there's no time for that, so**

 **Say yes and say yes and Go!**

 **.**

 **Just look up to the blue sky since it wipes away the tears that you cry**

 **So let's go,** **hey let's go,** **yes let's go!** **Here's a hint that I think you know!**

 **.**

 **Look at what we have found missing, a precious treasure**

 **This is everything, there's so many, since everyone is smiling**

 **Look around, the things we found, this precious treasure**

 **Overwhelming dreams, so many it seems**

 **So more! Show me more of them!**

 **.**

Courage is really important so, take hold of it and go!

Wish for it with all your might so

Right now and right now we'll Go!

.

Take a hold of all your frustrations, make them positive situations

When things get hard, you be a bit selfish, you know

It's fine, it's all fine let's Go!

.

Our love is what is bringing all these wonderful and powerful feelings

Reach for it, grab for it, and hold it! If you'd just reach, you could catch it!

.

Somehow nobody knows anything about this treasure

They're searching for all those things, yes everyone is trying!

Look around, it's still not found, that precious treasure

Is really so close yet far and I know,

Always, it will keep shining!

.

Look at what we have found missing, a precious treasure

This is everything, there's so many, since everyone's smiling

Look around, the things we found, this precious treasure

Overwhelming dreams, so many it seems

So more! Show me more of them!


	22. Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

 **For YayaSamuko**

* * *

 **Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou**

 **Rather Than Talking About Our Dreams, Let's Sing Them**

 **By Aqours**

...

 **We're making our way outside of here (thump thump)**

 **Searching for that something!**

 **When you give it a try, often you'll find (Happy)**

 **Happiness is waiting!**

 **.**

 **As we struggle on now, as we get laughed at right now**

 **We won't stop, won't give up! Though we may cry a bit**

 **But that's fine because (it's coming)**

 **Tomorrow's waiting!**

 **.**

 **Let's not speak of our dreams, we shouldn't use words**

 **So let's sing of our dreams, let's use music to speak**

 **Because I think a song will convey every single thing about how we feel today**

 **Putting our dreams out there, and singing them aloud**

 **Let's sing about our dreams and try to make them come true somehow!**

 **This growing feeling inside of me**

 **It's a series of favorite melodies that we're all singing aloud**

 **It's time to stop running, from here we'll keep moving**

 **To the places of our dreams**

 **.**

 **Singing my song for my dream!**

Singing my song for my dream!

.

Surely something is now beginning

Since I feel everyone's ENERGY!

Let's give it a try, all of us now

Surely things will work out somehow

.

We want to feel it now, and get excited right now

The things that you wished for, well I'll wish for them too

I can feel it now, our hearts are all getting so closer

And isn't that such a good thing?

.

The words of the future we're waiting to hear

Will become a song that brings that same future near

Because all of this passion inside is breaking out of our hearts and it's ready to fly

The song that we're singing is saying aloud

The words of that same future that we all hope will be heard somehow

Don't stop, since we can all go further

On this new journey with these melodies singing the songs that we love

So let's all have some fun right now with everyone

Since it's a brand new season

.

Yes, I know that, we can't choose that, we're going too fast

But even so, our bodies all start to dance around in such a flash

They're all joining the melodies that we all love so

So let's all go… Hey, let's all go!

.

Let's not speak of our dreams, we shouldn't use words

So let's sing of our dreams, let's use music to speak

Because I think a song will convey every single thing about how we feel today

Putting our dreams out there, and singing them aloud

Let's sing about our dreams and try to make them come true somehow!

This growing feeling inside of me

It's a series of favorite melodies that we're all singing aloud

It's time to stop running, now that it's you and me, from here we'll keep moving

To the places of our dreams

.

Singing my song for my dream!

Singing my song for my dream!


	23. A-NO-NE-GA-N-BA-RE!

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **A-NO-NE-GA-N-BA-RE**

 **Hey You, Do Your Best!**

 **Lily White**

 **...**

 **Doing your best is something you do for yourself**

 **It's tiring to try to do it for someone else**

 **Let's embrace someone's smile, let's embrace it while**

 **We create the future for what lies in store**

 **.**

 **People who can do everything at a time**

 **Are the heroes we dream of to save lives**

 **Dreams are fun to have but just while it's a dream**

 **But it's not worth it, you can't be perfect**

 **You have to take care of yourself since that is what's really important**

 **.**

 **Just a bit of courage I find can light my heart from the inside**

 **And now I wonder, Do you know? (it's so lovely)**

 **With some sparkles, Can I do! (I can find it)**

 **This must be a true miracle (So-you-see-just-do-your-best!)**

 **.**

 **So-you-see**

 **Maybe you just do things differently from the rest?**

 **Don't hide all your worries, since no one is perfect**

 **Being sad is something no one wants for you**

 **Doing your best is something you do for yourself**

 **It's tiring to try to do it for someone else**

 **Let's embrace someone's smile, let's embrace it while**

 **We create the future for what lies in store**

.

I was surprised when we passed by each other

Rather than luck, wasn't this from your effort?

If you know what's impossible stays that way

I'm sure you'll do it, you can be perfect

And perhaps you'll be a little stronger when facing your punishment

.

Just a bit of courage I find can help me to grow wings and fly

So lead the way Can you hear? (without failure)

With excitement, Do I do! (search on for it)

Since I'm really waiting right here (Here-goes-so-just-don't-give-up!)

.

So-here-goes

Don't give up at all, since what's waiting there for you

Is a rainy sky that's an incredible blue

As the rainy droplets sparkle around you

Tell me that you won't give up since what is waiting

Right there through the fog, where a new world is shining

Leave behind all your fatigue, just come here with me

Let's move forward so gently, but still strongly!

.

So-you-see

Maybe you just do things differently from the rest?

Don't hide all your worries, since no one is perfect

Being sad is something no one wants for you

Doing your best is something you do for yourself

It's tiring to try to do it for someone else

Being close is a great thing, let's keep on smiling

A smile of sympathy

.

So-here-goes

Don't give up at all, since what's waiting there for you

Is a rainy sky that's an incredible blue

As the rainy droplets sparkle around you

Tell me that you won't give up since what is waiting

Right there through the fog, where a new world is glowing

Leave behind all your fatigue, just come here with me

Let's move forward so gently, but still strongly!

.

Let's go strongly!


	24. Arifureta Kanashimi no Hate

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **Arifureta Kanashimi no Hate**

 **The End of Ordinary Sorrow**

 **Eli Ayase**

 **...**

 **I'm sure I would've been better off staying ignorant**

 **While I held in my breath, this pain deep in my chest**

 **I smiled anyway and I wouldn't speak about it**

 **And I would tell myself to just forget**

 **.**

 **I shut them away, my memories can't stay**

 **Heartbreak**

 **.**

 **With all this cliche pain inside, with all these cliche tears I cry**

 **I barely hold back what I cry, while I watch the stars in the sky**

 **They seem to be so bright to me, as they all begin to start falling**

 **As they fall softly around me and they begin glowing**

 **.**

I know that these feelings will settle down gradually

And as time passes by, you'll fade from my eyes

When will it come to be that you are just a memory?

Time has passed us by; you've faded from my sight

.

I ask this always, why couldn't you stay

Heartbreak

.

With this hard sadness that never ends, with all this pain that comes again

They flow like the waves 'round me, until the dawn begins breaking

All my feelings swirl around inside, much faster than I realized

And it feels just like I will break and shatter from this place

.

Should I go to sleep as the moon starts to glow so white

And a gentle dream descends from the sky to my side

.

With all this cliche pain inside, with all these cliche tears I cry

I barely hold back what I cry, while I watch the stars in the sky

They seem to be so bright to me, as they all start to begin falling

As they fall softly around me and they begin glowing


	25. Nawatobi

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

 **For Guest**

* * *

 **Nawatobi**

 **Jump Rope**

 **Hanayo Koizumi**

 **...**

 **I think it's true, that meeting you, has changed me through and through**

 **I found the one I will become, when efforts are done**

 **For always and always, I've been raising up**

 **This longing so high up above, all of this is love**

 **.**

 **On the playground, we jumped around, as the jump rope swung down**

 **But I was scared, and no one cared, so I just sat there**

 **I was hesitating, such a childish thing**

 **For your gentle hand, I was always waiting**

 **.**

 **When I was about to give up, your hand reached down to me**

 **And as I reached, you took my hand gently, just so loving**

 **.**

 **All of my gratitude will overflow only for you**

 **And my dreams, are just a little closer now, it seems**

 **All of my gratitude will overflow only for you**

 **So I'll thank you…**

 **I'm just so happy, what to do with me, it seems I am crying**

 **I owe you everything, so I'm sorry**

 **.**

I won't hold back, I'll speak at last, I'll take things that I lack

I'll wave goodbye to tears I cried and feelings inside

For always and always, I've longed to see you

I won't let all of this end too, I'll make love come true

.

Again, repeat, rope and ground meet, at the sound of our feet

I'll smile again, and play with friends, I hope it won't end

Can't we just stay this way? Together we'll play

And this feeling will stay precious for always

.

When I had lost all my way, I felt your eyes meet my own

Those eyes gave me hope, and made my wish glow, it's you that I owe

.

A thank you will not do, this throbbing heart of mine owes you

And my dreams, will finally be grasped by me it seems

A thank you will not do, this throbbing heart of mine owes you

But still, thank you…

It's so nice to play? But isn't it strange? When I try to embrace

My tears fall finally, so I'm sorry

.

All of my gratitude will overflow only for you

And my dreams, are just a little closer now, it seems

All of my gratitude will overflow only for you

So I'll thank you…

I'm just so happy, what to do with me, it seems I am crying

I owe you everything, so I'm sorry


	26. START:DASH

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **START:DASH**

 **By µ's**

 **...**

 **I say**

 **Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!**

 **Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!**

 **.**

 **Even the baby birds will learn to fly**

 **And soar up in the brilliant blue sky**

 **They'll fly with great, strong wings that they have grown onwards**

 **.**

 **Don't give up even if things seem hard now**

 **I'm sure that day will come somehow**

 **You can feel it too, it's thumping with me**

 **The beats of the beginning**

 **.**

 **Tomorrow please start changing!**

 **Change into hope we're seeing!**

 **Transform for me this time, surrounded by the light**

 **START!**

 **.**

 **Giving in to your sadness and crying**

 **That just isn't you, so listen to me**

 **With your heart ablaze, you can find your way**

 **Your brilliant future awaits**

 **Giving in to your sadness and crying**

 **That isn't like you, since it's so boring**

 **And surely (certainly)**

 **I believe (that your dream) has power (so right now)**

 **It will set things into place**

 **I believe in you… so let's all START!**

 **.**

Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!

Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!

.

The mood after the rain once it's fallen

In everyone's growing expectations

Even the times when you fell down with me

They all become memories

.

Tomorrow is blossoming!

And hope is now blossoming!

And a fun melody has blossomed within me

DASH!

.

Grasp the happiness that you can reach

Let's from connections between you and me

And we've broken through, now both me and you

And we can find our way too!

Grasp the happiness that you can reach

You and I will push through everything

All those are (all those are) a distant (future dream)

They're fragments (but they are) so precious to all of us

Towards our borders… now I can DASH!

.

And once again, a brand new dream is born…

.

Giving in to your sadness and crying

That just isn't you, so listen to me

With your heart ablaze, you can find your way

Your brilliant future awaits

.

Grasp the happiness that you can reach

Let's from connections between you and me

And we've broken through, now both me and you

And we can find our way too!

Grasp the happiness that you can reach

You and I will push through everything

All those are (all those are) a distant (future dream)

They're fragments (but they are) so precious to all of us

Towards our borders… now I can DASH!

.

Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!

Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!


	27. Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari**

 **We Are a Single Light**

 **By µ's**

 **...**

 **Ah! It all started** **with a single premonition**

 **Ah! Wishes were hung** **way up in the starry sky**

 **Flowers that would bloom so bright** **at all the smiles we made**

 **Smiles of frie** **ndship so right,** **they were all alw** **ays the same**

 **.**

 **And we won't forget, even at world's end, we will not forget**

 **That our hearts unite and can form a bond shining so bright**

 **We unlocked the entire world, and it's waiting**

 **So let's sing, so bright and happy (and forever we'll be as one)**

 **.**

 **The small bird's wings have grown big finally and they both reach out to me**

 **Today we'll take off to the sky**

 **The vast blue sea is calling out to me, a distance that's still changing**

 **Like it's drawn in a dream, it's hurting me, like it's a small painting**

 **In this one moment, will you try to turn back all the time? Will you?**

 **No no no, today is precious!**

 **.**

The time we shared with everybody there

They were so happy, I don't want to let go of you, it's really the truth!

All of our tears weren't needed, we'll just dance around instead

Wave your hands forward, wave them even more

.

We made it now, chasing after light somehow. Because it's been all of us

We won't say goodbye without a fuss

We'll meet again, and you'll call me, my friend?

In this place of our dreams, to a bright future we're reaching for

To a bright future we dreamed of before

You and me, this is our LIVE & LIFE

.

The small bird's wings have grown big finally and they both reach out to me

Today we'll take off to the sky

The vast blue sea is calling out to me, a distance that's still changing

Like it's drawn in a dream, it's hurting me, like it's a small painting

In this one moment, will you try to turn back all the time? Will you?

No no no, today is precious!

Since this, since it's, since today is precious!

.

Ah! It all started with a single premonition

Ah! We made it here, all because we chased that light glowing


	28. Korekara no Someday

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **Korekara no Someday**

 **Someday From Now On**

 **By Honoka Kousaka, Kotori Minami, Umi Sonoda, Maki Nishikino, Rin Hoshizora, Hanayo Koizumi, & Nico Yazawa**

 **...**

 **If we combine all our feelings as one, I know we'll make it**

 **Somehow, I know we all can do it!**

 **Our power is still just on the small scale**

 **But we have dreams so big that they won't fail!**

 **.**

 **There's so much that we do not understand**

 **We don't have a map that we can hold within our hands**

 **It's okay even if we take it slow**

 **So let's all proudly push on forwards!**

 **.**

 **What are we to do when we mess up?**

 **Is smiling enough? Try it and shout "Yay, yay, yay!"**

 **We'll be fine if we keep singing, so honest and cheerily**

 **One, two, three, four**

 **Everyone come here!**

 **.**

 **Someday, our wishes will be granted and we'll be stars shining**

 **Someday, let's all just have faith that our dreams will make it there one day**

 **Since there's no point in crying or dwelling on all the bitter things**

 **Since all the fun has only, only, only, only just now begun!**

 **.**

The worries seems like they will never end

Even if we try to look back at each other and sigh

We'll cheer each other when things become rough

I'm glad we're together, one's not enough!

.

Teaching others and then being taught

It's so great that our friendship never ever stops

When we can't help but fight over dumb things

We'll quickly start apologizing

.

Nod impressively now, firmly!

And just try smiling! Try it and shout "Hi, hi, hi!"

We'll be fine if we make mistakes, since they'll never make us break

One, two, three, four

Like I thought, right there!

.

Something is now in your path, pointing towards our dreams at last

Something in the air's coming, giving off a wonderful feeling

That's what I want to tell you so just wait a little bit more too

Since there's so much more and more and more and more and more fun just to come!

.

What are we to do when we mess up?

Is smiling enough? Try it and shout "Yay, yay, yay!"

We'll be fine if we keep singing, so honest and cheerily

One, two, three, four

Everyone come here!

.

Someday, our wishes will be granted and we'll become stars shining

Someday, let's all just have faith that our dreams will make it there one day

Since there's no point in crying or dwelling on all the bitter things

Since all the fun has only, only, only, only just now begun!


	29. Mermaid Festa Vol 2 Passionate

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **Mermaid Festa Vol. 2 ~Passionate~**

 **By Honoka Kousaka & Rin Hoshizora**

 **...**

A juicy Fruits Dance springs up from the rhythm's beat

We're hurrying, so

Looking back at myself, I'm reflecting

I just don't want to look back at what I have caught

I just want to be chased by you

But I won't ever say it, no, I will never say it

.

Okay?

I'll come around, come around, come around soon

I'll come around so let us dance then

.

 **I want to experience fresh and exciting things**

 **Hopefully a love that's feverish in its zing**

 **You just don't know? Who's going to come your way?**

 **Waiting like fruits to be harvested on that day**

 **.**

 **A yellow** **hard color** → **grows into a bright pink**

 **I'm trembling** **and shaking now**

 **If you can just reach up and pick me, oh… yes!**

 **.**

 **A juicy Fruits Dance springs up from the rhythm's beat**

 **We're hurrying, so**

 **Looking back at myself, I'm reflecting**

 **I just don't want to look back at what I have caught**

 **I just want to be chased by you**

 **But I won't ever say it,** **no, I will never say it**

 **.**

 **Okay?**

 **I'll come around, come around, come around soon**

 **I'll come around so let us dance then**

 **.**

I don't want to forget every brand new day I miss

I hope that you can keep this a secret, this kiss

Is it too early now? Is it good, even though it's small?

Fruits are thorny so be careful around them all

.

A sweet-scented blue bloom → it transforms to eat soon

I try to touch it gently

Hey you, don't ever get lost again… please!

.

Summer is passionate, a slight tingling sensation grows

It will not stop

Hey, I'm going to burst into season soon

Surprisingly, I become outgoing and bright

I want you to hug me tightly

But it seems I'll blush because, it's embarrassing, right?

.

So then

Come around, come around, come around intense

Come around, come around, or I'll lose this

.

A ship will come in reach, hitting the beach, very gracefully gliding

So the distance between us can shrink for just a bit

I will close my eyes and dream; it's just for a bit… it's just for a bit...

Summer is passionate, a slight tingling sensation grows

It will not stop

Hey, I'm going to burst into season soon

Surprisingly, I become outgoing and bright

I want you to hug me tightly

But it seems I'll blush because, it's embarrassing, right?

.

So then

Come around, come around, come around intense

Come around, come around, or I'll lose this

.

 **Passionate burning heat makes me tingly**

 **Fruits dance springs up from the rhythm's up beat**


	30. Yume no Tobira

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **Yume no Tobira**

 **The Door to Our Dreams**

 **By µ's**

 **...**

 **It's what I'm searching for! I'll find my dreams and open the door**

 **Between both you and me I know there's something connecting us**

 **.**

 **Yes! Just believe that you can do it! Believe that we all can do it!**

 **For tomorrow, it waits ahead, so we have to go**

 **.**

 **Yes! The stars of all our future dreams are falling down on you and me**

 **Keep shining so… Whenever you feel lost, just stand up and go!**

 **.**

 **When I was so tired out, you would encourage me**

 **You're really the best when you're smiling**

 **And so now, I'm moving forward just a little bit**

 **The key to excitement is waiting here, just ahead**

 **.**

 **It's what we're searching for! We'll find our dreams and open the door!**

 **Searching for the real meaning behind the things we're encountering**

 **It's what I'm searching for! I'll chase my dreams and open the door!**

 **I can feel it in the breeze, an adventure waits for you and me**

 **.**

Chance! These feelings deep inside of me, these things that everyone's feeling

Overlapping as their growing, and then unfolding!

.

Chance! Let's leave it to waves of the sea, the sea of all our hopes and dreams

It's wonderful… the power to go on and always stay strong

.

My eyes are windows to see into my heart and soul

Leave your smile imprinted on it

And one day, will everything become just a memory?

Don't think about it yet, leave it for the future ahead

.

The future we hoped for! Seems no one knows where it is anymore

I'm running ahead so I can find out exactly where it hides

The future we hoped for! If we chase our dreams even more

A door will open inside our hearts and connect you and I

.

It's what we're searching for! We'll find our dreams and open the door!

Searching for the real meaning behind the things we're encountering

It's what I'm searching for! I'll chase my dreams and open the door!

I can feel it in the breeze, an adventure waits for you and me

.

 **Our youth's prologue is just starting!**


	31. Waku-Waku Week

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **Waku-Waku Week**

 **By Yoshiko Tsushima, Hanamaru Kunikida, & Ruby Kurosawa**

...

 **This week's so Waku-Waku (Have you decided?)**

 **Hey hey hey, won't you tell me (I wanna ask!)**

 **So full of Waku-Waku (What kind is it?)**

 **Won't you announce it for me? (OK!)**

 **.**

 **Even though I've failed at times, it never weighs on my mind**

 **Count all the times you succeed; but can you actually count anything?**

 **If you gain experience, I'm sure things will get so awesome then**

 **There's no other choice that's on my mind!**

 **.**

 **Let's all fail and get pumped for the next time!**

 **There's positivity (a lively bright smile)**

 **From my friends that're surrounding me (they're all right here)**

 **Unhappy Face? Bye-bye! Bye-ba-bye**

 **I laugh to myself and everyone**

 **Ah, it seems we're having so much fun!**

 **Working on that happy smile!**

 **.**

 **After I counted this for the first time**

 **And now I wonder what it was, do you remember? What we wanted to see!**

 **After I counted this for the first time**

 **Now that I think about it, it might only just be my distant dream**

 **...But I just don't know!**

.

This week we're Waku-Waku

Yeah, yeah, yeah our plans all have

Lots of it: Waku-Waku

Time to begin our journey!

.

My delusions never end, so I simply won't stop them

I'll draw a brand new future that's full of what my heart desires

But how are things actually? Is my life only just beginning?

There's only one way for me to find out!

Let's go in spite of what's weighing us down

.

So cheerful and proud! (a big cheerful fire!)

From the friends that are around you now (they're always here!)

A tired mind? Bye-bye! Bye-ba-bye

Dance around and just have some fun

Since we're right here with everyone!

Let's transform a Happy Dance!

.

I wonder just where everything began?

And thinking about it all now, so much has happened, things like when I met you

I wonder just where everything began?

So much had happened, but our thoughts have grown closer now all because of it

…and I'm so happy

.

There's positivity (a lively bright smile)

From my friends that're surrounding me (they're all right here)

Unhappy Face? Bye-bye! Bye-ba-bye

I laugh to myself and everyone

Ah, it seems we're having so much fun!

Aye aye sir! Waku-Waku-Week, Come on!

.

After I counted this for the first time

And now I wonder what it was, do you remember? What we wanted to see!

After I counted this for the first time

But now that I think about it, it might just be my distant dream, oh yeah!

I wonder just where everything began?

And thinking about it all now, so much has happened, things like when I met you

I wonder just where everything had began?

So much happened, but our thoughts and hearts have grown so much closer now because of it

…It almost makes me feel so happy!


	32. Jingle Bells Ga Tomaranai!

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

 **Yay! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everybody!** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ**

* * *

 **Jingle Bells Ga Tomaranai!**

 **Can't Stop the Jingle Bells!**

 **By Aqours**

...

 **I can't wait to go into town, see smiles of people around**

 **Let's go search for presents to buy in street windows lit up aglow**

 **.**

 **As the silver ribbon shook as I opened up the door to the store**

 **You were standing in front of me; we had the same idea it seems**

 **.**

 **We were found out?** **What a surprise** **as we laughed out loud**

 **Since you're here, tell me what you want** **(Yes!)**

 **I feel happy** **(really** **happy)** **that we all get along now**

 **So let's share the feelings that make us happy!**

 **Yeah! Happy Christmas!**

 **.**

 **It's because I know what's important: sharing time with family and friends**

 **We'll make a promise so, save some time for me y'know? And**

 **Gather up your courage and help me cry aloud!**

 **I wish Merry Merry Christmas to you! (wao!)**

 **Now call out to everyone, doesn't a party sound fun?**

 **Jingle Bells, now give a cheer!**

 **.**

Since it's such a special day, shall we all make a giant cake now?

Things like we're sure to fail at this, don't say that when it is Christmas!

.

I wanna see (it better come) snowfall from the sky

I'm hoping for a romantic day

So let's all play (let's go and play) even if we're all too loud, we'll be forgiven

Since it's 'tis the season now!

Yeah! Dancin' Christmas!

.

Who is it you want to see right now? If you want to be with them somehow

Let's go and invite them to come out dancing again, and

We'll frolic around and the fun will never end!

I wish Merry Merry Christmas to you! (wao!)

So, let's plan ahead for it, for that fun, festive Christmas!

Jingle bells, please don't stop now!

.

It's because I know what's important: sharing time with family and friends

We'll make a promise so, save some time for me y'know? And

Gather up your courage and help me cry aloud!

Who is it you want to see right now? If you want to be with them somehow

Let's go and invite them to come out dancing again

We'll frolic around and the fun will never end!

I wish Merry Merry Christmas to you! (wao!)

So, let's plan ahead for it, for that fun, festive Christmas!

Jingle bells, please don't stop now!


	33. Silent Tonight

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **Silent Tonight**

 **By BiBi**

 **...**

 **Until I cannot speak a single word**

 **I have to keep on running forwards**

 **So I can understand you, I'll ask you for the truth**

" **It was truly remarkable, right?"**

 **It's fine if you don't want to act like it's alright**

 **Because there's no one here in sight**

 **If you look tired, that's okay, it's all alright**

 **I'll embrace you and hold you tight**

 **.**

 **But our eyes met in that one single moment**

 **We'll stay, we'll stay so close for everyday**

 **I just don't care about the meaning that's there**

 **This heart-warming thing will stay with me for an eternity**

 **.**

If people didn't count on others

Would they learn the value of hard work?

But maybe for a bit, I start to think that it

Might not be that bad, yes, I admit

When I close my eyes, I see you staring back at me

It can't be me, that's an impossible thing

When you're not here, I think about you day and night

I wish I could embrace you tight

.

Once, so long ago, "I love you" I said those words

And still today, I still think the same way

Never will I ask for any of the reasons why

This heart-warming thing, and my feelings, I just want you to see

.

When you're not here, I think about you day and night

If I could spend my time with you, that'd feel right

It's fine if you don't want to act like it's alright

I want to hold you tight

.

But our eyes met in that one single moment

We'll stay, we'll stay so close for everyday

I just don't care about the meaning that's there

This heart-warming thing will stay with me for an eternity

.

Once, so long ago, "I love you" I said those words

And still today, I still think the same way

Never will I ask for any of the reasons why

This heart-warming thing, and my feelings, I just want you to see

.

Silent tonight wow

Silent tonight for you…

Silent tonight wow

Silent tonight for you...


	34. Happy Maker

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **Happy Maker**

 **By µ's**

 **...**

 **I could hear a fanfare play when we met upon that day**

 **You'll never lose it,** **your passion will persist through thin and thick**

 **Well, that's what I think at least**

 **.**

 **Don't sit around,** **there's things to be found**

 **As we all smile, we're jumping high**

 **Our time won't end,** **we'll stay with our friends**

 **We go again to seek out the radiance**

 **.**

 **Do your best, do your best, and all the rest**

 **Waits there for you, and all that you do**

 **I'm O.K.! I'm O.K.! Give up? No way!**

 **Today and then, Happy Makers!**

 **Do your best, do your best, put to the test**

 **And something wonderful will come to you!**

 **I'm O.K, I'm O.K! I'll yell it always!**

" **So let's go together forever!"**

 **.**

And as I play my music, my wishes go with it

Can't we both talk some, one by one, and move on since it's done

A new future waits for us

.

Off to explore, off to discover

With all our hopes, it's a brand new day

Find new places, meet new faces

The forecast says excitement will come our way

.

 **It's okay, it's okay, have fun today**

 **With this energy, we can go all the way**

 **Let's Smile, Let's Smile! We won't lose our way!**

 **We can be Happy Makers!**

 **It's okay, it's okay, have fun today**

 **With this energy, we can go all the way**

 **Let's Smile, Let's Smile! You hear what we say?**

" **As we dance and play, I love you guys!"**

 **.**

Don't sit around, there's things to be found

As we all smile, we're jumping high

Our time won't end, we'll stay with our friends

We go again to seek out the radiance

.

Do your best, do your best, and all the rest

Waits there for you, and all that you do

I'm O.K.! I'm O.K.! Won't give up today!

Today and then, Happy Makers!

Do your best, do your best, put to the test

And something wonderful will come to you!

I'm O.K, I'm O.K! I'll yell it always!

"So let's go together forever!"

.

It's okay, it's okay, have fun today

With this energy, we can go all the way

Let's Smile, Let's Smile! We won't lose our way!

We can be Happy Makers!

It's okay, it's okay, have fun today

With this energy, we can go all the way

Let's Smile, Let's Smile! You hear what we say?

"As we dance and play, I love you guys!"


	35. Genki Zenkai DAY! DAY! DAY!

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

 **For AvEcErDaNcEr**

* * *

 **Genki Zenkai DAY! DAY! DAY!**

 **Full Speed Energetically DAY! DAY! DAY!**

 **By CYARON**

...

 **Yay! Yay! Bursting out in morning!**

 **Hey? Hey? You all have this feeling?**

 **Yay! Yay! I think we can do anything!**

 **.**

 **While walking home one day, an idea came my way**

 **I want to meet with all of you! And I really can't wait**

 **So that we could talk sooner, I woke earlier**

 **.**

 **As I walk down the street, I get a whiff of the sea and the green**

 **So I make sure to inhale deep!**

 **.**

 **I'm running up th** **e hillside street,** **ah, someone's back is ahead of me!**

 **I can feel my pace quic** **kening! Good morning!**

 **And I raise my hand up to the sky since you'll notice it, right?**

 **.**

 **So what's waiting in store today? (What kind of day? DAY! DAY! DAY!)**

 **Ah, an exciting, full-speed DAY!**

 **Hey, listen!**

 **I have an idea that we'll do and I want to tell all of you**

 **After school, meet in the club room (No refusing me!)**

 **With a loud voice, I say: See-you-then!**

 **.  
**  
Yay! Yay! Bursting out in morning!

Hey? Hey? You all have this feeling?

Yay! Yay! I think we can do anything!

.

After I'm done eating, the sun made me feel sleepy

And so I gently closed my eyes… I'm not sleeping, okay!

I'm just taking a small break, a short one, okay?

.

All of the noise outside sounds exactly like a soft lullaby

…Wait, no, I need to wake up now!

.

I stretched out my back sleepily, ah, I hear somebody calling me

So I hide my bedhead with care: Hello there!

I'm in a pinch, I can only grin, so you found me out then?

.

What should I say and talk about? (And where should I start?)

Let's decide when the time comes now!

.

So what's waiting in store today? (What kind of day? DAY! DAY! DAY!)

Ah, an exciting, full-speed DAY!

Hey, listen!

I have an idea that we'll do and I want to tell all of you

After school, meet in the club room (No refusing me!)

With a loud voice, I say: See-you-then!

.

Yay! Yay! Bursting out in morning!

Hey? Hey? You all have this feeling?

Yay! Yay! I think we can do anything!

We! Are! CYARON!

Yay! Yay! Bursting out in morning!

Hey? Hey? You all have this feeling?

Yay! Yay! I think that we can do, I think that we can do

We can, we can, I think we can do anything!


	36. Mahoutsukai Hajimemashita!

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

 **In honor of best (trash) girl**

* * *

 **Mahoutsukai Hajimemashita!**

 **I've Become a Magician!**

 **By (Super Idol) Nico Yazawa**

 **...**

Hi hi hi! Try to smile, though it can be hard!

Hi hi hi! If you can, smiles get you far!

So do not worry, and don't try rushing, just take your life very easily

A smile-filled everyday is great!

.

I want you to feel great every single day

So raise your hands up and dance and sway!

And try to take a big deep breath, okay? Raise higher each day!

Ain't it easy? Yeah!

.

My magic sent to you, magic to smile too

To make them all happy everyday!

Magic full of smiles, magic that is worthwhile

To send your tears far away!

Here's the best, a Nico Nico smile!

So come on, and have fun with me!

Nico!

.

So please look here, hey, please look here

"I hope that you have fun so you'll feel better, feel better"

So please look here, hey, please look here

"I hope that you have fun so you'll feel better"

Let's all keep laughing

.

The weather's so nice I'm getting excited now

I want to run even faster somehow

Chase after me, and claim what is mine! Don't waste any time!

Ain't it easy? Yeah!

.

The next spell sent to you, a spell of smiles too

So we'll all be happy together!

A spell full of smiles, a spell that is worthwhile

Say bye to tears forever!

Here's the best, a Nico Nico smile!

See look, aren't you so happy now? (Boom Pow!)

.

(Go for it!)

.

My magic sent to you, magic to smile too

To make them all happy everyday!

Magic full of smiles, magic that is worthwhile

To send your tears far away!

Here's the best, a Nico Nico smile!

So come on, and have fun with me!

Nico!

.

The magic of a smile, this magic is next

Sending you magic to make them happy; it's the best!

The magic of a smile, this magic is next

Sending you magic to make them happy, since that's the best!


	37. Mou Hitori Janai Yo

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **Mou Hitori Janai Yo**

 **You're no Longer Alone**

 **By Honoka Kousaka**

 **...**

 **Please, please don't do this…**

 **Hiding away will make you lonely, okay?**

 **You'll just grow sad and more lonely**

 **I wish you'd call to me**

 **.**

 **Please, just stop, okay?**

 **You act as though you want to be all alone**

 **But that's just because you don't want to be hurt**

 **I'm right, aren't I?**

 **.**

" **I'm hoping that you won't forget and always remember me"**

 **I said this softly, as the night sky filled up with stars glowing**

 **.**

 **There will be times when you just want to cry**

 **So don't worry, I'll be there at your side**

 **You may not find the words you want to say**

 **As long as we're both here, it's fine, okay?**

 **.**

Yes, I understand…

You hide away the feelings you want to say

But that tears you up inside, right?

Can't you try to talk it out?

.

Yes, you get it, right?

If my heart had wings that sprung out from my back

I would go straight to you to tell you the truth

That "I love you"

.

So then, please remember me, don't forget all of my feelings

With a quiet sigh, the stars began to rain down from the sky

.

Twinkle Star…

Shooting Star...

.

There will be times when you just want to cry

So don't worry, I'll be there at your side

You may not find the words you want to say

As long as we're both here, it's fine, okay?

.

And whenever you just want to see me

We'll be together so that it's easy

And you may not find the right words to say

As long as we're both here, it's fine, okay?

.

And you don't have to be alone anymore


	38. Yozora wa Nandemo Shitteru no?

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

 **For WeebVirus**

* * *

 **Yozora wa Nandemo Shitteru no?**

 **Does the Night Sky Knows Everything?**

 **By CYARON**

...

It seems that I cannot sleep tonight

I really just cannot sleep tonight

Since I can't start sleeping, now I can't stop thinking

Since it seems like the night sky knows about everything

.

Although I tried, I just couldn't be kind

While she had cried in front of me

And even though I had wanted to cry too

"This is so unfair" I thought sadly

.

Maybe I was just a bit too cold

Since all of my words were harsh, I know

I find myself regretting it now finally

It's a bit late, but I'm sorry

.

It seems that I cannot sleep tonight

I really just cannot sleep tonight

Since I can't start sleeping, now I can't stop thinking

All I do is toss and keep turning

I need to be honest for the first time

I need to tell my friend the truth this time

I think I'll try telling you how I've been feeling

Because I keep on moping when you've been around me

It seems it knows, ah, the night sky knows it all, really...

Does it know me?

.

We're supposed to love each other too

But sometimes we still disagree

I guess this was really all because of me,

I should have been calm during the fighting

Now I wish I could just go hug you softly

.

These aren't words I'm saying out of pure pity

I want to go pat you on your back so gently

And say that everything's okay as we're hugging

It's so late, but I'm sorry

.

Don't try to just hold it in and cry

Because you are not alone this time

Thank goodness you're smiling, I'm glad you're not crying

We were trying too hard all this time

I'll split every single tear with you

With my friend who's always been there too

If we try to split it, split the weight that's lifted

Then just maybe soon one day, smiles will come our way

.

To the night sky, I'm so sorry

.

It seems that I cannot sleep tonight

I really just cannot sleep tonight

Since I can't start sleeping, now I can't stop thinking

All I do is toss and keep turning

I need to be honest for the first time

I need to tell my friend the truth this time

I think I'll try telling you how I've been feeling

Because I keep on moping when you've been around me

It seems it knows, ah, the night sky knows it all, really...

Does it know me?

.

Although I tried, I just couldn't be kind

And now I'm left full of regret


	39. MIRAI TICKET

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

 **For TheNightstriker**

* * *

 **MIRAI TICKET**

 **Future TICKET**

 **By AQOURS**

...

 **Let's become light shining down upon the future that's waiting**

 **I can feel the light welling up to shine from my heart inside**

 **.**

 **Even the dreams I had, the ones that made me cry when at times they hurt me too**

 **I know I won't give up anymore, I'll make them all come true**

 **I know it was hard but we all suffered through and all of us made it here together**

 **We've only just begun so I won't falter any longer**

 **.**

 **Hold all your dreams with both of your hands, since they'll help with future plans**

 **Waiting for us right ahead is a brand new land (I know it's there)**

 **We say "yousoro!"**

 **.**

 **The ship's ready to go, so let's go sail off to the future**

 **The blue sky above is smiling on us (What do you want to do?)**

 **Let's become light shining down upon the future that's waiting**

 **I can feel the light welling up to shine**

 **From my heart deep inside as I look straight ahead to see all the new sights**

 **.**

Let's become light shining down upon the future that's waiting

So I won't falter any longer

.

The ship's ready to go, so let's go sail off to the future

The blue sky above is smiling on us (What do you want to do?)

Let's become light shining down upon the future that's waiting

I can feel the light welling up to shine

From my heart deep inside as I look straight ahead to see all the new sights

Ah! Hold up your tickets high leading to the future that we've all earned…!


	40. Soshite Saigo no Page ni wa

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **Soshite Saigo no Page ni wa...**

 **And On The Last Page Is...**

 **By µ's**

 **...**

 **Days are shining shining let's do our best at everything!**

 **Days are shining let's do our best at everything!**

 **Days are shining and sparkling!**

 **.**

 **I don't want to go back there all alone**

 **Standing by the road, feeling so low**

 **Won't you come and find me; I've been thinking about that one this entire time**

 **(I'm lonely girl!)**

 **.**

 **I think I get it, I start to understand**

 **That being afraid won't help me advance**

 **And it's all your feelings I need you to say**

 **All about that one day** **(Ever since that day)**

 **.**

 **This tension is just so high; I can't get used to this all the time**

 **And this awkward me, is surely** **(surely)**

 **Overthinking everything! I mind it too much, truly!**

 **.**

 **But for right now that's only just funny stories**

 **And we've grown even stronger since that time**

 **And so many things have happened, right?**

 **Getting angry, and then crying, we've been so busy**

 **I'm making sure to write it all down too**

 **Every single moment that I spend with you**

 **I just wish I could write a small "thank you" inside the notebook too..**

 **Someday I will... someday I will!**

 **.**

 **Days are shining! I'll do my best at everything!**

 **Days are shining so steadily!**

 **.**

Things that won't happen, and things that could be

You can't unwrap them when they're entangling

Becoming someone who really can't take that last step, I've tangled up myself

(I'm puny girl)

.

All in the hopes that I'll unravel myself

I'll make new feelings to get out of my shell

I decided to overcome them all

What's keeping me so small (It's time to decide)

.

The wind is now blowing my way

It's pointing to a new day

I'm now transforming from this me (finally)

Leading the way definitely! On the road that's now shining!

.

And so, that's why all of them, the stories won't end!

We all seem to be stronger once again

And so many things have happened, right?

It became an unforgettable episode

This pure white notebook, with just a few looks

Transformed into an entire book

What's on the last page? Hey, what does it say?

But we just don't know… Hey, it seems we still don't know!

.

Maybe we're worrying too much!

Maybe we all mind it too much!

.

But for right now that's only just funny stories

And we've grown even stronger since that time

And so many things have happened, right?

Getting angry, and then crying, we've been so busy

I'm making sure to write it all down too

Every single moment that I spend with you

I just wish I could write a small "thank you" inside the notebook too..

Someday I will... someday I will!

.

Days are shining

Days are shining let's do our best at everything!

Days are shining and sparkling!


	41. Yuuki no Reason

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **Yuuki no Reason**

 **Reason of Courage**

 **By Umi Sonoda**

...

 **I'm alright, everything is fine!**

 **You might be saddened, but you must answer them**

 **Everyone, please just realize**

 **That I might look strong, but then your guess is wrong**

 **.**

 **Why not try to cry? Just a bit**

 **If I was someone else, and not the same, then could I change?**

 **.**

 **Now it's ebbing and it's rising**

 **The waves that I'm feeling are all washing away this me**

 **The strength to want something and a desire to go changing**

 **It's what's driving me on, and it's my very own Reason**

 **.**

This is strange, I feel like I'll change

Once you've taken one step, run on until the next

Does this thing happen to everyone?

Everything's picking up, so I just can't give up

.

So I think that I want to try

I'll walk on while counting them up until it's gone

.

Now it's breaking and retreating

All of these shining waves are filling up all of my gaze

The spirit to dive right in to an unknown world and begin

It's the amazing ideal waking this reason, why now?

.

Crying is a thing of back then

I feel like I can grow stronger now, finally

.

Now it's ebbing and it's rising

The waves that I'm feeling are all washing away this me

The strength to want something and a desire to go changing

It's what's driving me on, and it's my very own Reason


	42. LONELY TUNING

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both µ's and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

 **Hi everyone! It's been a long time! So I graduate in two days and then I'll be on summer break, so you can expect more frequent posting! Thanks for being so patient with me!**

* * *

 **LONELY TUNING**

 **By AZALEA**

...

DJ time DJ time my heart wants to meet with you

Happy time Happy time I want to connect too

Listen here, listen here, I've been doing this always

Do you know I look for you everyday

.

I've given it up, almost everything

I've even wished to go back already

All my sighs have reached where I used to be

And I've arrived at my destiny

.

I've never stopped trying my best

Since I know that this is my mission

I want to try to save you with this song alone

.

DJ night DJ night do you know that I loved you

Happy night Happy night all that this song should do

Is reach out, is reach up singing high into the sky

Since I really want to raise them: your spirits

(Reach out please, reach out please, out to you)

Let's sing them (Reach out please, reach out please, hurry up, hurry up)

.

Hey can you tell me what I want to do?

Since there are times that I lose sight of it too

Hey, let's both go home, it's now getting late

And I have to rest a bit today

.

I know that we're doing our best

It's okay since we're giving it our best

One day, everything will turn out right

So it's okay to rest a bit until then

.

The words I'm singing aloud

Are they reaching you somehow?

Let's be in tune together

Tune yourself to me perfectly

.

(Stay tuned)

.

DJ time DJ time my heart wants to meet with you

Happy time Happy time I want to connect too

Listen here, listen here, I've been doing this always

Do you know I look for you

.

DJ night DJ night do you know that I loved you

Happy night Happy night all that this song should do

Is reach out, is reach up singing high into the sky

Since I really want to raise them: your spirits

(Reach out please, reach out please, out to you)

Let's sing them (Reach out please, reach out please, hurry up, hurry up)


	43. Dancing Stars On Me

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both** **μ's** **and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hoep you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable-for-syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot in-between. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube; I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **Dancing Stars On Me**

 **By** **μ's**

 **...**

 **It's a magical**

 **So are miracles bringing this coincidence?**

 **The fact that we met,** **the fact that we met,** **it's amazing, isn't it?**

 **.**

 **It's a magical**

 **The shooting stars across the sky are all our friends**

 **So let's make a wish!** **So let's make a wish!** **For a miracle once again!**

 **.**

 **Dancing stars on me!** **I know that if I reach**

 **One day soon,** **all my dreams will come true!**

 **So that's why** **I know that the blue sky** **overhead that is shining bright**

 **Is our goal… It's our goal!**

 **.**

 **More and more and dance a little more!**

 **And all of us, we will never stop!**

 **We're magicians for today- so what sort of dreams might fly our way?**

 **More and more and dance a little more!**

 **And all of us, we will never stop!**

 **The tears that we cry are all diamonds of our youth**

 **The light adorning you!**

 **.**

I'm in fantasy

As I skip and sing across the starry night sky

Wherever we go, wherever we go, let's pick a place that we'll love so!

.

I'm in fantasy

As I whisper my secrets to the stars up high

So let's keep moving, so let's keep moving, no matter when in this dream

.

Shining milky way! I know we'll find a way

So let's move and try to laugh out too!

Yes, that's right, the clouds that hide the light will blow away if we just try

Forget them… forget them!

.

Always, always, I have been searching

For the person that is truly me

We're magicians, you are too- what sort of dreams should we grant for you?

Always, always, I have been searching

For the person that is truly me

Let's all travel through youth headstrong and free, exciting

Going on a journey!

.

More and more and dance a little more!

And all of us, we will never stop!

We're magicians for today- so what sort of dreams might fly our way?

More and more and dance a little more!

And all of us, we will never stop!

The tears that we cry are all diamonds of our youth

The light adorning you!


	44. WATER BLUE NEW WORLD

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts english transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both** **μ's** **and Aqours! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hoep you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable-for-syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot in-between. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube; I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

 **WATER BLUE NEW WORLD**

 **By Aqours**

 **...**

 **How things are now is different than things were yesterday**

 **And we're still not halfway to tomorrow, because today is today**

 **As all these moments start to grow, they disappear along the road**

 **I'll carve them into my heart with you, WATER BLUE**

 **.**

 **I swam here when the world chose to open up to me at last**

 **And I chose to decide that regrets were a thing of the past**

" **I won't give up now!"**

 **Words alone can't make anything come true**

" **Move somehow!"**

 **If I can move, then things will start changing too!**

 **.**

 **Always, I wish I could stay at home where I'm at peace**

 **Things change, and I know that one day, I'll leave on a journey**

 **And that's why, laughter and happiness should fill this precious time**

 **Because I want to still remember you, and carve these thrills into my heart always**

 **.**

 **MY NEW WORLD**

 **It's time for us to go and find a brand new place to call home**

 **I'll cross the blue ocean that shines to find a place to call mine**

 **Since the desire to keep dreaming is what keeps you connected to me**

 **I can go knowing you're here with me, I can keep smiling**

 **.**

 **So let's pile "todays" on the way and all head on to the next day!**

 **.**

Today, another day passes by with the flow of time

I wonder where we're headed to, maybe a new place that shines

"It's all okay!"

Since I know that I'll remember always

The days spent by your side, running through the seasons of time

.

Always, I'd love to stay with you all and never leave

But things change, and I know that one day, you'll leave on a journey

I love them, the times that we spent working hard together

Because I want to never forget you, let's cherish this connection forever

.

MY NEW WORLD

I feel my heart beat and it's almost as if it's dancing

I'll cross the blue ocean that shines, to chase the one chance that's mine

All these dreams simply can't just be dreams, we can't waste our time since it's brief

Even if it hurts a little bit, keep moving without regret

.

How things are now is different than things were yesterday

And we're still not halfway to tomorrow, because today is today

As all these moments start to grow, they disappear along the road

I'll carve them into my heart with you, WATER BLUE.

NEW WORLD

It's time for us to go and find a brand new place to call home

I'll cross the blue ocean that shines to find a place to call mine

Since the desire to keep dreaming is what keeps you connected to me

I can go knowing you're here with me, I can keep smiling

.

I'm going to carve this in my heart

I'll cherish our brand new start

I'm going to carve this in my heart

And surely, the next time that we meet, my journey will be complete

So let's pile "todays" on the way and all head on to the next day!


	45. Kimi no Kuse ni!

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both** **μ's and Aquors! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable-for-syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot in-between. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube; I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

Kimi no Kuse ni! (In Spite of You!)

Original song by μ's

Translated by SilverIvy

...

 **In Spite of You!**

 **NO! I know you, you know me**

 **I say "We are friends!"**

 **.**

 **When we were children and still so very small**

 **You were a crybaby who'd cry whenever they'd fall**

 **But before I could realize, our roles somehow switched around**

 **Hmmph, that really gets me down**

 **.**

 **It's always been us two for such a very long time**

 **But for some reason, your face looks more mature than mine**

 **Even though it's just you, my heart's beating faster too!**

 **This is bad! NO NO NO NO NO!**

 **.**

 **What is this? Ain't it true that we're just friends?**

 **I know that means my heart shouldn't throb like this**

 **What is this? You and I are only childhood friends**

 **There has to be no way I'd ever fall in love with you like this!**

 **.**

I smack your back as we joke just like always

Then I blush, was your back always so broad this way?

Whatever happened to the kid who was bratty to me?

Hmmph, that makes me so lonely

.

It doesn't seem like you're dating anyone quite yet

And I don't think you'll get one, so I don't have regrets

Even though that's true, you still brought a girl home with you!

That's so mean! NO NO NO NO NO!

.

What is this? Ain't it true that we're just friends?

I know that means I shouldn't feel so jealous

What is this? You and I are only childhood friends

But I think I've fallen for you, what am I to do about this?!

.

What is this? Ain't it true that we're just friends?

I know that means my heart shouldn't throb like this

What is this? You and I are only childhood friends

There has to be no way I'd ever fall in love with you like this!

.

What is this? Ain't it true that we're just friends?

I know that means I shouldn't feel so jealous

What is this? You and I are only childhood friends

But I think I've fallen for you, what am I to do about this?!

.

NO! I know you, you know me

I say "We are friends!"

NO! I know you, you know me

Say you? "We are friends!"


	46. Awaken the Power

**A/N: Hello fellow Idol Lovers! This isn't a story fic, but rather one that posts transliterated lyrics for Love Live songs, ones by both** **μ's and Aquors! I absolutely adore most of the songs, so I write lyrics for them (using the actual translation, it's accurate, don't worry!). Some of you might know that I also have a fic just like this one for Vocaloid songs. If not, consider yourselves enlightened! I hope you guys like them, please no hate!**

 **Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable-for-syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

 **PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot in-between. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube; I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under. The bolded text is the shortened game version of the song.**

* * *

Awaken the Power

Original song by Saint Aquors Snow

Translated by SilverIvy

...

When I started my journey, I chose to not think about things

Things like how my journey might wind up ending

It seems like it will never end and that's how I continued

As I looked ahead just like I always do

So where to? Where to now? Where will my dream take me to next?

.

 **Come on! Awaken the power yeah!**

 **Are you ready? Let's go!**

 **.**

 **Even though I'm sure I know so many words that I could say**

 **When things get hard, my mouth is dry anyway**

 **My heart is filled with feelings that always seem to direct me**

 **And I feel like I'll cry if I say something**

 **.**

 **Once I've chosen to do my best (I know that I won't lose!)**

 **I've always worked hard with my friends (I know that I won't lose!)**

 **I know that I can't do it until I at least try**

 **What's awakening is a brand new power inside of me, it's shining**

 **My power new power yeah!**

 **.**

 **I know around the world, new powers are shining- they're unknown to me**

 **And so I'll be able to dream until the end**

 **I know around the world, new powers are shining- they're unknown to me**

 **And so I don't know which one I'll choose in the end**

 **Wake up my new power**

 **The power that had been asleep is moving inside me**

 **Start up now, don't stand there, let's get moving already!**

 **So where to? Where to now? Where will my dream take me?**

.

Even when I feel happy, my tears will still flow so freely

And it erases the pain inside of me (washes it away!)

All the things that I used to worry about all of the time

Somehow they've all faded away with the times - it seems I've grown up!

Fighting fighting!

Fighting fighting!

.

Didn't we decide to do our best? (I know that I won't lose!)

We worked hard without any rest (I know that I won't lose!)

And if at first we don't succeed, then we'll try again!

We'll change all the failures into our successes, change the future, this I know!

my power new power

Fighting fighting! new power yeah!

.

I know around the world, new powers are shining- they're unknown to me

And so I'll be able to dream until the end

I know around the world, new powers are shining- they're unknown to me

And so I don't know which one I'll choose in the end

Wake up my new power

The power that had been asleep is moving inside me

Start up now, don't stand there, let's get moving already!

So where to? Where to now? Where will my dream take me?

.

My power new power buried down in the depths of my heart

My power new power looking for a place within this new world

Wake up wake up my new world


End file.
